


I've raised a Sadist and a Voyeur...

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Legends: Kenobi - John Jackson Miller
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of One-Shots centering around Obi-Wan Kenobi, as described in the Legends novel. Smutty and short, done in my best re-creation of his writing style.
Relationships: Annileen Calwell/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kallie Calwell/Annileen Calwell, Kallie Calwell/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Veeka Gault/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just re-read this book recently and forgot how many almost sexual moments there were. So what did I do? Went back and added them for your reading pleasure, of course!

“Is my cloak comfortable?” Ben had asked.  
Annileen sat up to respond before remembering that she was in a state of partial undress. In her exhaustion, both physical and mental from the day’s events, she had failed to prepare herself for the evening properly. Upon making it to the solace and solitude of her own chamber, she had collapsed, face-first into the bed. She had only moved from that spot when it became too damp from tears and the sheets had begun to smother her. “Only you, Annileen” She had remembered thinking, “Could find a way to drown yourself on Tatooine.” After that, she had risen, comforted enough by her own gallows humor to assume a pose of some dignity before she continued her despair. As part of that, she had freed herself of her shirt and the confining bra beneath. She saw them now, only a few feet away, lying discarded in a disorderly heap that she would have been mortified of had she not more immediate embarrassments. Specifically, the two stiffening ones hanging from her chest.  
She was certain that Ben couldn’t see the effect he was having on her, or at least, somewhat confident that he couldn’t. With his seeming superhuman perception, she wouldn’t be at all surprised if he could see in the dark and hear the fabric subtly being displaced by her slowly erecting nipples. That thought, of his possible awareness of her mood, combined with the intimacy of the moment to create a perfect storm of humiliation for the poor shopkeeper. The object of her desires and hidden fantasies was perched in her window, in her bedroom, at night. She was tempted to pinch herself to test whether she was dreaming but thought better of it given her current state. She felt like a teenager again, flushing whenever a boy walked past and pursuing just as impractical dreams as she had then. This behavior and her body’s inadvertent reaction were something she would have ascribed to Kallie, a thought that only served to deepen the blush in her cheeks. As the embarrassment compounded, so too did her arousal. The sense of shame and the overwhelming wrongness of it all added to the feeling of being an irresponsible teen once more. It helped to remind her of her first exhilarating and disappointing experience with Dannar pressed into the cramped confines of the tack room all those years ago. She well remembered the excitement and terror at the fear of discovery, a feeling that she was feeling just as strongly now, if not more so.  
As embarrassed as she was, she could tell that Ben’s reaction was far worse. He immediately flushed a shade of scarlet so deep it might as well have been violet. His eyes darted down to her breasts, then back up to her face, meeting hers for a fraction of a second before tracing down the slope of her neck, over her breasts and down to her midriff. He looked like a holo-cam as if he was meticulously drinking in and absorbing every detail of her skin. She watched his blue eyes darken and saw his tongue dart out reflexively to wet his suddenly dry lips.  
“I’ll uh, I’ll let you get dressed.” He rasped, before turning shame-faced away. Even though it was the reaction she had been ostensibly looking for Annileen couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt by his rejection. His turning away had rubbed salt in the still-fresh wound his rejection a few hours prior at his placed had left in her heart. She had seen his eyes, the need, the desire, even the adoration that was swirling in those blue crystals, why wouldn’t he just admit it to herself and to her? Rising she moved, not to collect her nightshirt, but to quietly close the door.  
“There, crisis averted.” She quipped as she walked to the center of the room. “You can look now, Ben.” She declared as she planted herself, ready for a fight. Ben obligingly turned around obviously expecting to see Annileen fully clothed and ready to discuss whatever it was he had come to talk about. Instead, what he saw was Annileen, both bare feet planted shoulder-width apart on the clean sin-stone floor, hands on her hips looking defiantly up at him. The cloak was parted, deliberately on either side of her chest as she pushed her tits forward in a proud display of her sexuality. She had made her assault, each breast just as powerful and weaponized as a turret on an AT-DP, and she saw that it was effective. She saw Ben ogle her again, his eyes meeting hers sooner and holding them for longer. If she watched just his eyes she would have thought herself routed, but she drank in every crippling effect she was having on him. She watched his throat muscles work as he swallowed, watched his chest heave needlessly deep breaths, watched his unsteady and exhausted knees tremble in anticipation. Most significantly, she saw a twitch from along his right thigh. There pressed against his skin, she saw the shadow of a large mass fighting hard against the trousers that restrained it.  
“Annileen. I, I…”  
“Need this as much as I do, maybe more.” She cut him off verbally while she cut the physical space between them into mere centimeters with her steps. She placed one hand on the back of his auburn-haired head and ran one finger of the other along the length of the bulge he was trying so desperately to hide. “We’re both exhausted, both stressed, both angry. We’re also both grown adults who are old enough to make these decisions for ourselves. We’re both adults with human bodies that have needs for things as important and refreshing as water. We both need this.” She summarized bluntly. Then, in her best attempt at a seductive purr, added; “And you can always find what you need at Dannar’s claim.”  
With her sales pitch made, she leaned up, bringing her both her hands to cup his face, and kissed him. At that moment she felt as if the planet was exploding around her. Ben’s lips were soft and his beard was softer. He tasted cool, clean, and nourishing, like the first vial of water she ever drank from Old Number One. He smelled good too, a combination of pleasing scents. He smelled of the industrial cleaner she carried in bulk. It had an acrid scent, which the designers had covered up by adding the scent of some citrus native to a faraway planet. Over the years she had come to associate the synthetic freshness with comfort and cleanliness both things that Ben had in droves. He also smelled faintly of sweat, earned by labor, and the kind of dust that only collected in places of quiet wisdom and reflection. She was sure she stunk by comparison but Ben didn’t seem to mind. He had remained immobile at the first contact between their lips but had quickly warmed up to it, kissing back with passion. As he did so he snaked his arms around her, holding her close. His strong hands rubbed up and down her bare back as he held her, pressing her securely against his powerful frame. Eventually, the passion of their dueling lips and tongues spread to the rest of their bodies as they began to rub more fervently against each other, and pushed more deeply into each other.  
After a few minutes of this grinding, Annileen became frustrated and dropped to her knees, taking Ben’s pants with her to the floor with such deftness even she was surprised. His member spang free, standing dutifully erect away from the rest of his body, and making Ben blush again. In a reversal of their usual roles, she sensed his discomfort and looked up into his eyes, and said  
“It’s marvelous.” And to Annileen at least, it was. It was long and girthy, even more so then she was expecting and somehow still more so than she had pictured in a half-remembered dream she had a week ago; one she hadn’t even gotten the courage to tell Leeli about. It was also symmetrical and free of disease, which didn’t seem like a particularly high bar for penises but automatically made him better than ninety percent of the male oasis population. She looked at it and at him adoringly before leaning in and kissing the tip. Ben made a guttural noise, and his cock became even more erect, which Annileen didn’t believe possible. She took one hand and began to stroke it’s length dutifully liking the occasional drops of precum that dribbled from its surface. Finally deciding ben had dealt with enough teasing she leaned in and put her mouth around his cock.  
His hands shot down and tangled in her hair, she heard him breathe out an awestruck “by the force” and allowed herself a small smirk. Apparently, she still had the knack. She looked up at him with lust-filled green eyes and began to happily slurp on his cock. Ben didn’t say much as she sucked him off, but then again, neither did she and she was happy for it. They were just two humans fucking in a bedroom, no mysteries, no verbal swordplay, just her and him, and a love that was never meant to be. But she forgot about those things and set about making him forget about them to. She began slowly at first and then began to get more and more confident taking larger mouthfuls of ben with each movement.  
Soon she was sucking and bobbing and slurping on Ben like he was the source of life itself. He had his hands in her brown hair and was using them to set the pace of the event. He looked down at her and nearly had an orgasm right there from the sheer beauty beneath him. Intelligent and loving green eyes shone from a symmetrical and aquiline face. Her wavy red-brown hair fell naturally around her face and bounced with each movement. Below her chin, a more distracting element bounced freely with each exertion. Her beautiful, immaculate boobs jiggled with each bob, and her flat abdomen churned with each thrust. It looked like his cock had become the point of a line of symmetry dissecting her whole body into two sexy halves. Long ago in the light of the Tatooine suns, Anakin had said that Padme looked like an angel. Now Obi-Wan felt that as she shone beneath the moonlight he had the whole goddess to himself.  
Annileen didn’t feel like a goddess, however, she felt like a common whore, and she loved it. Here she was, a proud woman, a business owner, and far more impressive, a hearty Tatooinian, giving a blowjob to a man she had known for only a few hours, in her own bedroom and store. She was sucking Ben off with a passion and skill she had not even displayed to Dannar on their honeymoon, and she felt like one of the cheap Twillek prostitutes that had cat-called her husband on that very small trip. If any of her neighbors happened by the window, her career and reputation would evaporate instantaneously. All anyone would be able to talk about for possible decades after would be how Annileen Calwell had gotten on her knees to “service” a drifter in the dark. Annileen didn’t care though. All she could think about was this moment, with Ben.  
Had her thoughts not already been on the man, he certainly would have gotten her attention with what happened next. He thrust his hips forward, into her throat a surprising contrast to the respectful pace of earlier. The reason was soon clear as his cock twitched in her esophagus before shooting the first stream of his semen into her throat like a blaster bolt. He began to pull out of her, firing to more jets into her mouth as he broke free, the sheer volume of those two shots alone causing her cheeks to bulge and eyes to water. He spewed the rest of the load onto her, onto her face and breasts. It caked onto her, covering her making her unrecognizable beneath a layer of cum. It was as if he were marking her claiming her, defiling her. It felt good, slutty yes, but good all the same. It was as if she were receiving a sort of sexual baptism at the proverbial hands of Ben’s cock and her own litter hands as she rubbed his potent seed over her breasts and lifted strands from her eyes to her mouth. The last strand impacted her scalp and stuck with its brothers in her hair, and she felt as if the whole house trembled as Ben finished.  
She pushed the silly notion aside and rose to kiss Ben again letting him taste himself on her lips. As she attacked his mouth with renewed ferocity, she began to stroke his cock back into readiness. As she felt it stiffening she reached into Ben’s shirt and helped him out of it, stroking his chest as she did so. The next second was a blur of motion as articles of clothing were loosened and discarded until both of them stood in the nude kissing passionately. She then pushed him back onto the bed so that she could examine him. Whatever his profession before arriving on Tatooine it had clearly required peak physical fitness, beneath the blousy tunic Ben was hiding the chiseled body of a model half his age, around, smooth ass and a prodigious cock.  
Annileen for her part was not exactly unattractive. She was not the most attractive woman in the oasis, she ould admit, that honor belonged to Veeka or maybe her daughter depending on the day. But fate had been kind to her the years inside, and the exertions that running the Claim had put upon her muscles had kept her looking relatively young, and in good shape. She had a few stretch marks from her pregnancies, but for the most part, her body remained toned, her tits remained perky and her face looked mostly like it had when she started work at the Claim all those years before. Starting from her head one saw a beautiful face with green eyes and plump pink lips. She wavy hair that looked like pure copper if it caught the sun’s light which dipped down past her shoulders. From her pointed chin down a gracefully slopping alabaster neck widened her shoulders which in turn flowed into powerful arms and paradoxically petite hands. What she lacked in size from her hands and trim waste she made up for in her swelling bosom. Each large mound of perfect perky white flesh was capped in a dark nipple. She was proud of her breasts, not gratuitously large or embarrassingly small, her maternal breasts would put many of Jabba’s dancers to shame. All of this Ben had seen before. What he had missed, to his chagrin was what lay beneath. Her beautiful feet extended into smooth legs which in turn terminated at an equally hairless vagina. Behind her, the significant rise that delineated her ass was comprised of two round cheeks of flesh that had long been the secret desire of many a settler. The juices from her dripping vagina and the streaks of ben’s seed on her face, tits, and hair made her glisten in the moonlight. All in all, she was an arousing sight, and she knew it.  
“Like what you see?” She asked seductively as she lowered her gleaming breasts so they hung swinging at Ben’s eye level. He nodded meekly as she caused them to sway hypnotically back and forth, before turning with an airy laugh to shimmy her ass and wet cunt at him.  
“It’s okay Ben” she sighed contentedly as she walked back over to the bed, proud of the control she was exerting on her hero. She shimmied her hips a bit more than normal as she walked aware of the way her boobs were swinging and that her ass was shaking far more than normal. She knew how to do it only from watching Veeka, although most of that might have been induced by liquor, not an intentional effort on the young Gault’s part. She straddled his lap and kissed him before joking,  
“You know, I’m not an art piece. You can even touch me if you really wanted to.” And touch her he did. Placing her on the bed, he kissed her passionately before beginning to nibble down her jawline and to her neck. From there he seemed to have decided on a quest to use his lips to chart out her skin freckle by freckle, paying extra attention to her breasts and lips. Meanwhile, his fingers were everywhere, in her hair, on her breasts, in her vagina, squeezing her ass demandingly. At moments it felt as if invisible hands were raking her body under Ben’s expert supervision, as it seemed a thousand fingers were gripping and pleasing her all at once. When he put his fingers into her she had called out with a cry to keep fucking her so loud that the dewbacks outside began to bleat. He used a thumb to rub her clit, while two fingers pumped in and out of her, curling inside at the apex of every thrust in order to touch her g-spot. With each withdrawal, he drew fresh dampness from within her and a fresh moan from her tingling mouth, on breath still salty with his seed. Soon she drew near to orgasm, quicker than she ever had with Dannar, and told Ben of her intentions. With a mischevious smile, Ben withdrew his hands completely from her, causing the next in the numerous series of moans to be one of frustration.  
His fingers were soon replaced by the head of his cock, and only the head. Annileen had not been intimate with a man since Dannar’s death, years prior. The intervening time had turned the mother of two nearly as tight as if she was a virgin. Even if she had been getting fucked by a different man every night she doubted she would be prepared for Bem. He was not so massive as to hurt her, but certainly large enough to merit some hesitation. He slipped his first inch into her tight wetness, and the pleasure of it drove her into her delayed orgasm. If the settler’s call had been sounded at that exact moment she wasn’t sure she would have heard it. She wasn’t sure she would have cared. The orgasm was a break from a long appointed dry spell and she clutched at Ben until the stars stopped dancing in her eyes. When she touched down in her bedroom again she became aware that Ben had pushed his entire length into her while she was orgasming. Looking at her knowingly, he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.  
It took her a few minutes to get used to the intrusion but after that Ben reminded her of why she had loved after hours at the Claim when she first became a Calwell. Each thrust was like its own orgasm, a miniature supernova of pleasure. He was leaned over her alternating between kisses and what constituted for dirty talk. She would have laughed at the stuttering uncertainties if she weren’t so damned turned on by it. She responded by showing him what real dirty talk was. Ladened with profanity and promises she made authoritative threats about riding him until he couldn’t see straight fucking him until he forgot his own one-syllable name. It all felt a little foolish while he had her pinned in powerful arms and was busy ravaging her with his mouth, but she indulged in the fantasy all the same. Soon she was approaching another orgasm, and she could tell by his panting and the increasing speed of his trust that Ben was too. She was adamant not to go first and began fucking him as if her life depended on it. Unfortunately, Ben had the same determination and pursued an alternate angle of attack by returning to her now wildly bounding boobs with his mouth. Soon the combined assault yielded her up to an orgasm, the largest one of her life. Her toes curled, her legs shook, her knees buckled. Ben’s midriff was sprayed with juices as she squirted around his cock. Her back arched, forcing her breasts even further into his mouth her hands clutched at the sheets, pulling them off one corner of the bed. She through her cum streaked head of hair back, her green eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned.  
“OHHHHHH BENNNN” She cried, loud enough that she was sure Orrin could hear her kilometers away. As she was orgasming, her vagina had gripped his cock with a vice-like grip. Between this and the slobbering mass of pleasure, he had reduced the once-proud woman into, as well as hearing his nickname moaned so ecstatically Obi-Wan had run out of resistance and slammed into her spraying his load. It pumped in with tremendous force, filling her to the brim with semen. Every cranny, every fold was pushed on by a mass of potent sperm unable to handle the pressure, it began to leak into her tubes and her uterus, as well as gushing out theatrically. Obi-Wan stroked her sticky hair as he softened inside her. She smiled lovingly back at him.  
“You can keep the cloak.” He quipped looking at the garment neither of them had realized was scrunched up beneath them. Now drenched in the combined fluids from their union the brown cloak was an unrecognizable mess.  
“Let the Womp rats have it” she declared, tossing it aside. A trail of some liquid connecting her hand to the clothing as it disappeared into the darkness. Annileen was splattered in and filled with cum. That of a man who was more or less a stranger. He had shoved his dick where only her husband’s had been before. He had sucked on nipples untouched since her son had last drunk her last drop of breast milk and reduced the most powerful woman in the wastes into little more than a common whore, and yet Annileen felt happy. Because that man was Ben. A miracle worker who healed just as efficiently as he had defiled her. She felt safe in his arms, and with his seed. The act had satisfied her sexual needs but also her emotional ones. She was in Dannar’s bed, in Dannar’s house in Dannar’s claim, but Dananr no longer had a claim to her. She had sucked and fucked another man, a man she loved a man that had saved her. She had called his name to the dessert not caring who had heard. She no longer belonged to Dannar and the dead. The cum the cries the pleasure had marked her, she belonged now only to Ben and for the first time in her life to herself. And that made her smile, and that made Ben smile. The two of them drifted off to sleep, naked bodies pressed close together, and for a time, they both were happy.


	2. You thought i was there, in this man's house?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kallie follows Annileen and Ben back to his place and gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like it, would you leave me a comment telling me how you found this work? I'd be curious to know.

Kallie Calwell really wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she pulled the light-van into a parked position behind a sand dune, but hearing her mother moaning when she opened the door was definitely not it. She had parked behind the largest piece of cover near Ben’s house, not including the house itself she was nearly 50 meters from the residence, and behind a hill but she immediately recognized her mother’s voice in the desert wind. It had taken her a moment to resolve the sounds into words and a further moment to resolve the words into any sort of sense.  
“Oh, Ben fuck me harder!” Her mother had called out in a pleasured moan. At that Kallie’s stomach had dropped even as other parts of the young girl’s body began to tingle. She felt incredulous, and a little hurt. There was no way what she had just heard was accurate. Ben had struck her more as an asexual ascetic than a suave womanizer. Besides, if he was interested in women, why choose her mother over her? She looked down at herself, examining her body. No one would describe her breasts as large, that was sure, she thought as she cupped one in each hand, but they were not unimpressive. She looked over her shoulder at the gentle swell of her ass, not half bad in that department either, as her tight bubble butt was gripped by the form-fitting pants she wore. She had long, smooth legs, a slim waist, blonde hair, and blue eyes just like the glossy models she had seen on the covers of the magazines they occasionally stocked. No, she thought, if Ben was going to choose someone to fuck, he would have chosen her. She couldn’t believe what she heard not until she saw it with her own eyes.   
She slid silently over the rise, and then up the next hill until she was huddled against the corner of Ben’s house. A golden light was pouring out of the window next to her along with the wet slapping noises and excited moans she had heard earlier. She was afraid to look worried she would find what her body hoped to see, and her heart feared above all else. She steeled herself and peeked over the lip and froze in terror as she made eye contact with her mother. The contact only lasted a millisecond, however, and was the result of Annileen dipping especially low as she rode Ben. Riding, there was no other word for it. Annileen had her back to Ben and was facing the window. She would have doubtless recognized the top half of Kallie’s face had she not been a blur of motion rising and falling on Ben’s cock.   
Kallie had to admit, watching her mother, that she felt a little ashamed. Not because of her peeping, she thought the intrusion was more than justified, but because of how magnificent her mother was and how inadequate she felt by comparison. Hidden beneath her work clothes, her mother had a body that put Kallie’s admittedly beautiful one to shame. Larger in every dimension, her mature mother ground her sexy body into Ben’s in a series of obscene gyrations from her toned hips and resplendent ass. Her breasts were nearly double the size of Kallie’s and with every erotic thrust, each bounced in a discrete, geometry defying, direction. Her mother had become a being of pure sexual energy, a blur of brown nipples, long brown hair, jiggling white flesh and swollen pink lips.   
Watching her mother pound Ben and watching her dashing hero return the pounding had turned Kallie on more than she wanted to admit. Unconsciously her hand had slipped into her pants, and she was mindlessly stroking her slit, as she watched transfixed. Realizing what she was doing she rolled back into the corner well out of sight from the window. Embarrassed, but inspired, she dashed back over the hill to where she had parked the light van, she began to search for two very specific items as she took off her shirt and pants, tossing them into the back. She emerged, teen body clad in just a bra, panties, and sand repulsive socks, with the desired item clutched in each hand. In her right hand, she held a hairbrush, the only item with a mildly phallic shape in the van. In her left, she held a mirror, chipped and tarnished, having been a gift to a much younger Kallie for life day.   
She scampered back to her hiding place and reclined against Ben’s sin-stone hut. She was well out of sight of the window, and unable to see what was going on within. That was where the mirror came in handy. She propped it up on the sand, positioned so that she could see into Ben’s bedroom without being seen herself. She then placed the cylindrical hilt of the brush into her mouth and began to suck on it, organically lubing it up for what was to come.   
She watched in the silver surface as her mother, her role model, the woman that had given birth to her blissfully rode her not entirely secret crush. As she watched Kallie began to play with her breasts, kneading the burgeoning mounds with her hands. She tweaked the nipples, playing with them until they rose to sensitive peaks. She groaned softly and played with herself while watching the scene in the window. With a free hand, she began to stroke the length of her virgin pussy, her finger sliding up and down on the surface of her panties. A shuddering breath escaped her crimson lips while she clutched at herself, feeling forbidden arousal coursing through her young veins.   
With the horniness that only a teenage virgin could manage, she continued to slurp on the hairbrush, and tease her dripping slit with her free hand. With a not-insignificant mustering of her will, she tore her eyes away from the pornographic display in the mirror and forced her lids to close. She allowed her mind to wander from the reality she was witnessing and into the realm of pure fantasy.  
She had to create a scenario; what if, she thought to herself, her mother had elected to take the Tusken corpses out into the desert and she had been allowed to stay with Ben. She would have insisted going out to “find” her brother. Ben, ever the gentleman would have never let a young woman, especially one as beautiful as herself wander the wastes alone. They would have commandeered a speeder bike, and dashed across the hills, in the golden light of the double sunset to rescue the posse. She imagined him, behind her, his body surrounding hers, his hands on the throttles. She would have savored that moment, basking in his presence. In her mind, she was in paradise, and would have happily stayed in that fantasy moment forever; if her body didn’t have a different agenda.   
Her imaginings took a more sexual turn as she began to plot out just how she would seduce him. They would certainly have been going over a large number of bumps, so at first, he wouldn’t notice as she began to grind against his crotch. He would think nothing of it but even someone as chivalrous as him wouldn’t dismiss the fact he had a beautiful young woman massaging her curvaceous frame into his. She would feel him slowly become erect, and feel him try to adjust his position to hide it from her. This is where she would make her move. As he adjusted himself, she would ask him to stop, as soon as she found somewhere appropriately isolated. He would ask her why she called the halt, and she would turn around in her seat with a hand on each of his shoulders, and, almost accidentally begin placing one of her legs over each of his. She would feign naivete and innocently ask him why he was moving so much and whether he was uncomfortable. She would add just a hint of breathiness to that last word, lean in, looking him in the eyes. That would really sell the image. He would deny vehemently that anything was wrong, of course, but she would know better. He wouldn’t suspect that she was doing anything on purpose, and he would feel a sense of guilt for getting aroused by what seemed like a perfectly innocent bike ride. Then she’d say something cheesy like, “I’m not a little girl anymore, you know” or “there’s no hiding from me, master Kenobi” and then she’d kiss him.  
She stifled a throaty moan at the titillating image. Her eyes snapped open, fear that her noise would bring both of the older adults rushing out of the house to humiliate and reprimand her. Her fear was entirely misplaced, however, as she doubted that either of them could hear her soft gasps over her mother’s shouts and the orchestra of wet noises from their colliding bodies. Comforted and revolted in equal measure she returned to her Ben. They were in the same positions they had been in when she’d lost concentration, only now they were both in their undergarments. She wasn’t nearly dedicated enough to create some narrative as to where their clothes had gone, not when she had Ben Kenobi beneath her. She would seem positively minuscule in comparison with his body, her pale lithe frame coiled around his broad tan one. His hair would seem like hammered brass in the sunset, and his strong, calloused hands would run up her back and tangle in her golden hair. He would cup her ass with one of them and they would make out on the idling bike. He would be wearing Black boxers, and they would be massively tented from how hard he was.  
She ripped off her black bra exposing her small pink nipples and plump white breasts to the judgment of the moonlight. In her mind, it was Ben who was doing it, and it was not her hand but his warm, whiskered mouth that was pulling on the tips. “I knew you wanted me” she sighed contentedly as she pleasured herself. She lifted the shiny hairbrush from where it had lain between her breasts, and slid her soaked panties down to her ankles, as she prepared to accept the length of her dream Ben. She rubbed it against her entrance, Imagining Ben biting his lip as the head of his cock ran across her moist folds. The hilt of the hairbrush slid into her and in her mind, Ben gasped as she settled down on his cock. Apparently, Ben liked to be ridden, but unlike her stuck up mother, she would face her lover as she rode him. She would start slow, sliding up and down his length with agonizing patience. With every imagined descent, she thrust the hairbrush into her pussy, over and over again, picking up speed as she did it. She grabbed frenetically at her breasts as she fucked herself, imagining Ben kissing them passionately as they tested the bike’s propulsion system.   
A shuddering breath escaped her ruby lips and her back arched. Her long pale legs quivered, her toes curled, her tight ass clenched, her perky tits rose and fell rhythmically in the air offering themselves to the night, her hands clutched franticly at her body and surroundings, fine grains of sand stuck to her sweaty body glittered in the pale light, as she threw her blonde hair back and had the first orgasm of her life not caused by a wet dream. She hurriedly ripped the brush from her still trembling cunt and shoved it into her mouth enjoying the taste of herself on the plasteel. After she had appropriately cleaned her brush she lay there fighting for lungfuls of the fresh night air. She would have happily remained there, satisfied with her single orgasm, had the denizens of the hut not decided to try something new. Kallie was roused from her reverie by a startled cry from inside the house. In her alarm at hearing her mother’s pained cry, she had forgotten the mirror and instead pulled herself to peek over the edge of the window. What she saw would have taken her breath away had she not already lost it to her orgasm.  
Apparently not content for an orthodox session of sex, the couple had moved on to performing a round of physically demanding anal sex. Had she lived in another world, in another time, she would have known that what she was seeing was an “anal full nelson”, all she knew was that it was hot. Ben had lifted Annileen onto his lap with one arm under each smooth leg and his hands were firmly buried in her red-brown hair. He was slamming his long cock into her juicy ass over and over again, with such tremendous force and velocity that her mother was practically floating suspended in midair, unable to return to ground again before he was sending her skywards with another powerful thrust. Aileen’s well-fucked pussy was inflamed and gaping, leaking with a strange white liquid. With a blush and a quiver, Kallie realized that it was Ben’s cum that was leaking in rivers from her mother. Her hero had just come inside of, possibly impregnating her mother, and it was turning her on more than she’d like to admit. What turned her on even more though was when something hot and wet slapped her in the face, splashing over her eyes and bangs. She reached up, incredulous, and touched it with two delicate fingers. As the sticky substance shone on her fingers she realized what it was. Dislodged by the powerful dicking he was giving Annileen, Ben had accidentally sent a sizable globule of cum sailing out his window and onto the face of their silent observer.   
Realizing that she was in the couple’s line of sight and line of fire, Kallie crawled back to her hiding place, careful not to contaminate the sample on her fingers. Once she was luxuriously reclined against Ben’s hut she placed the two fingers in her mouth. The taste was unique and pleasurable. There was something musky and salty that she identified as Ben’s cum. There was also another taste, vaguely tangy that reminded her of her hairbrush. With a shock, she realized that the substance on her face was a mixture of her crush’s cum and her mother’s juices. Without thinking, she crooked her fingers into her own vagina and coated them in her fluids. She then swiped them through the substance on her face and stuck the sexual cocktail into her mouth. The explosion of flavor nearly sent her into another orgasm. The three taboo flavors, Ben’s, Annileen’s and hers complemented and accentuated each other so flawlessly that it was as if they had been designed for each other. A rush of heat flooded from her mouth through the rest of her body and collected in a warm disturbance between her legs. The stimulus sent her into a sex-mad flurry running an anarchic line from her face to her cunt to her mouth and back again. She shoved the mixture, including Ben’s still potent seed deep into her cunt depositing some of it dangerously close to her fertile eggs, then brought her hands out to lick what she could off her fingers.  
Once her face was clean, and she still found herself unsatisfied, she rolled onto her stomach, gripping the hairbrush as he did so. She grabbed her discarded bra and cleaned the dirt off her brush then lifted it so it was pointing at her asshole. Here she paused. She was unsure about what was about to happen. She had never seen or even heard of Anal Sex before. Somehow, Dewbacks never seemed to be interested in that, especially given that their anatomy made such things impossible. Nothing had ever gone into her ass before, and she was worried it might hurt. She cast a look over her shoulder, taking in the rise of her ass, the size of the brush and the great dune sea that lay beyond that. She was unknown, alone, and about to penetrate herself outside in the middle of the night. But she also caught sight of something else by her right ankle, her mother’s blissful face in the mirror. She felt herself well up with jealousy and arousal watching her mother take Ben all for herself. Besides, if it was hurting, Annileen certainly wasn’t showing it. Her mind made up, Kallie thrust the unlubricated brush into her ass and promptly screamed into the elbow of her free arm.   
The pain was absolutely unbearable. Tears quietly streaked down her face as she felt the hairbrush tear her apart. She immediately ripped it out and lay there for several minutes trying not to listen to her mother’s pleasured screams. She had no plan to ever do anything remotely like that again, but she soon felt a strange craving and an emptiness in her ass. The craving grew more and more intense until she was overcome by the need to have her ass filled by something, anything. Watching her mother’s anus get plumbed had awakened a side of Kallie she wasn’t aware existed, a deep and repressed part of her psyche that was intoxicated on the wrongness of the situation. Not wanting to make the same mistake as last time she sucked on the length of the handle until it was dripping. Although initially disgusted that she was, in essence, sucking her own ass, her overwhelming need soon saw her licking and sucking the brush with relish. Once it had been appropriately lubricated and she had dripped a wad of spit onto her needy hole, she slowly pushed the brush back in and was treated to a wave of pleasure like nothing she had ever experienced before.   
She began a slow cycle of pulling and pushing the brush out of her, working it inside of her as her body became accustomed to the intrusion. Once the pain had drained from the action and only the pleasure remained she began to increase the speed and power of her thrusts. The satisfying ass fucking she was giving herself was not her only source of pleasure. She was face down in the soft sand, and the way the particles of dirt stuck to her breasts as she moved was an experience that she wouldn’t soon forget. The vaguely ticklish friction felt shockingly good as she ground herself into the, well, ground.   
As she rapidly thrust in and out of her formerly virgin asshole, breasts scraping against the dirt, she was startled by a soft thumping noise. It came, again and again, the distinct fwap of flesh on sin-stone that intermingled with the noises of sex she had been listening to for the past hour. She glanced in the mirror, and nearly jumped in shock to see her mother, leaning on her elbows on the windowsill. Annileen was being taken from behind, mewling the whole time. Her head bobbed as she tried to brace herself ineffectively on the window sill. The noise she had heard was the meaty smack of Annileen’s large breasts bouncing against the wall. She heard Ben speeding up, his thrusts becoming so forceful that Annileen’s torso and tits spilled out the window so that Kallie, positioned just around the corner and beneath them could see every ripple of her mom’s skin, and could clearly hear every moan. She was terrified that Annileen could see her with equal clarity, but she was so close to climaxing from the brush in her ass and the friction on her nipples that even this abject terror didn’t stop her.   
Instead, it only drove her closer to her finish as she pictured Ben railing her with equal force. She imagined him grabbing her hair as he slammed into her aching ass. She imagined the way she would shake her ass on his dick like one of Jabba’s dancers, and how that would drive him crazy. Her fantasies began to mix with reality as she heard Ben murmur something to Annileen. Her mother seductively responded, “Oh yes Ben shoot your cum in my dirty ass.” In the corner Kallie moaned the same words, as her imaginary Ben and real Ben reached their simultaneous orgasm. She heard her mother scream out as her colon was filled, and got to watch her mother’s eyes roll up, and maternal breasts quiver as she too came. Watching her mother, Kallie felt her whole body clench, and she fought hard not to lose consciousness on the best orgasm she had ever or would ever experience. As she shoved the brush deep between the tiny white crests of her youthful ass, it went even so far as to push her apart with some of its stimulating bristles. At this, and the erotic display her mother had put on, combined with her incredible imagination, Kallie Calwell squirted for the first and only time in her life. Her juices shot out of her like they were fired from a bolt caster splashing Ben’s wall and turning the sand into mud for meters beyond.   
As she regained her senses, and pulled the brush out of her newly loose asshole, Kallie heard Ben mutter something about making a cup of Caff. She heard her mother give an affectionate affirmative and then heard Ben shuffle off. Kallie began to catch her breath lying thoroughly spent on the small dune. Annileen walked back over to the window and leaned out, seemingly contemplating the wide expanse of desert.   
“Well Kallie,” she sighed, without looking in her daughter’s direction. “Did you enjoy the show?” With a startled yelp Kallie jumped up, leaving her undergarments behind, and made her expeditious if a bit drippy retreat to the light van.


End file.
